


make my blue eyes blind

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, beca is a bottom, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beca and Chloe get a new mirror. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	make my blue eyes blind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Blue Eyes Blind" by ZZ Ward.  
> I'm new at this be gentle.

Beca’s not sure what she expected to come home to after a long and frustrating day at the studio, but it definitely wasn’t this. She doesn’t think that anything could’ve prepared her for the obscenity of Chloe’s reflection glancing back at her from the doorway of their shared bedroom. 

Her first thought is, “ _ Wow, that’s new _ ,” in regards to the beautiful full-length mirror with brass finish, propped up against the empty wall of their bedroom. 

They’d moved into this apartment in the Upper West Side almost five months ago, but with Chloe starting vet school and the start of Beca’s career as a singer under DJ Khaled’s label, they hadn’t really had the chance to decorate. 

Her second thought goes to Chloe, a moan catching in her throat. Her gaze is transfixed on Chloe’s reflection in the mirror, the way that her long, red hair messily falls down her bare shoulder, eyes fluttering, though closed. 

The way that the golden rays of sunlight are streaming through the slits in the blinds draws her attention to the sheen on sweat on Chloe’s pale skin, further accentuated by the slow, sensual movement of Chloe’s left hand, lazily toying with her nipple. Beca’s eyes dart, awestruck, as Chloe’s fingers drag themselves through the glistening flesh between her legs, letting out a low moan.

Chloe is  _ hot _ . 

This information is not new to Beca; she’s been aware of this since Chloe burst into her shower almost six years ago. But seeing her like this, so open, lazily playing with herself in front of this beautiful mirror is doing something for Beca. 

She watches, at a loss for words, unable to move, as Chloe’s eyes flutter open, a sultry smile slipping onto her face. She slows her movements, the pads of her fingertips lightly brushing against her clit, but she doesn’t stop entirely.

“Enjoying the view?” Chloe asks knowingly, her gaze not once leaving the reflection of the mirror, as she lets Beca know that she’s aware of her intrusion. 

Beca feels her cheeks burn with the sentiment of being caught. The way that Chloe’s still playing with herself lets her know that Chloe doesn’t mind, that she’s putting on a show for her.

They’ve been together for six months, but within those six months, their sex life has confirmed one of many things for her; Chloe _loves_ to perform for her.

Beca’s tongue darts out from between her lips, wetting them as she lets out a hum of approval. She wills herself to move from where she’d been leaning against the doorway and into the bedroom. 

Only then does Chloe cease her movements, using her arms to readjust her posture so that she’s leaning more upright against their headboard.

“Isn’t it a nice mirror?” she hums cheerfully, offering Beca an encouraging smile. “Aubrey and I found it today at a flea market.”

Beca swallows hard, nodding.

“It’s beautiful,” she manages, her throat feeling inexplicably dry.

Chloe hums in agreement.

“I think it looks especially beautiful when I do this, don’t you think?” she goads Beca, letting out a low moan as she takes her hands and tweaks her nipples with them. “I think it would look even better if you joined me.”

She finds herself nodding, her legs moving of their own accord away from the wall and closer to Chloe on their bed.

“Take off your clothes.”

Beca scrambles to undress herself. Only once Chloe is pulling her down onto the bed, lips pressing against her own, does she realize how aroused she is.  She gasps as she feels Chloe’s thigh working it’s way between her legs, pressing up against her wet cunt, fingers tightening in the handful of Chloe’s hair that she's grasping. Chloe moans into their kiss at the feeling. 

“You’re so wet,” Chloe whispers shakily, pulling away from their kiss, lips gliding down to Beca’s neck. 

She shudders at the feeling of Chloe’s tongue delicately tracing patterns on her pulse point, letting out the faintest of moans. Chloe’s hand slips down between them, brushing against her swollen clit with the lightest touch. 

She whines as Chloe laughs into the crook of her neck. 

“Patience,” she whispers, hot breath ghosting against the shell of Beca’s ear. 

Before she can register what’s happening, she’s whining at the loss of contact as Chloe pulls away from her. She feels Chloe push her forward slightly before situating herself between Beca and the headboard, the warmth of her body pressing flush against Beca’s back. 

She spreads her legs a bit more as Beca settles back against her heavily, scooting her legs up so that her knees are bent.

Beca moans as she watches Chloe’s lips brush against the nape of her neck in the mirror, bringing her right hand up to tangle in Chloe’s hair again. 

“Fuck, Chlo,” her voice shaky and breathless. “Please.”

“You want to watch me fuck you?” Chloe pants in her ear, grinning at her with amusement through the mirror. 

She bites her lower lip to stifle a moan, embarrassed at how desperate she is, but she still manages to offer Chloe a nod.

“I want to hear you say it,” Chloe insists with a leery smile.

“Chlo,  _ fuck _ ,” she says shakily as Chloe’s fingertips lightly dance along the inside of her thighs. “Please.”

“What was that?” Chloe teases her, fingers gliding lazily through Beca’s dripping cunt.

Beca lets out an airy moan at the contact, hips bucking forward in a feeble attempt to increase the pressure.

“Please, fuck me,” she begs against her better judgment, giving in to what Chloe is asking.

Her head tilts back against Chloe’s shoulder as she feels Chloe’s fingers slipping inside of her with no warning. She feels her hips cant upward at the feeling as Chloe works her in a slow and steady rhythm, clenching against Chloe’s fingers. Chloe moans into Beca's shoulder at the feeling, her hips shifting from behind her, searching for contact.

She tries to speed up, but Chloe slows her attempts, instead, pressing her thumb against Beca’s swollen clit. 

“Look in the mirror,” Chloe urges her before adding, “You’re so wet for me, baby.”

Beca’s struggling to keep her eyes open, letting out a moan at the sight of Chloe, pupil dilated, grinding against her as her fingers pump themselves in and out of Beca’s pussy, thumb bumping against her clit with little precision.

“Fuck,” Beca gasps, rocking into Chloe’s hand faster.

Chloe lets out a whine at the lack of contact as she rocks against Beca’s back faster, her picking up the pace of her fingers, earning her a low moan from Beca.

“You’re so fucking sexy like this, baby,” she moans encouragingly into Beca’s ear, a satisfied smile on her face as Beca echoes her moan, clenching once more against her fingers. “Are you going to cum for me soon?”   


Beca’s teeth snare along her lower lip as she lets out a whimper.

“ _ Mhm _ .”

“Keep your eyes open,” she insists as Beca’s eyes flutter open to meet Chloe’s in the mirror. 

She lets out a low moan, her knees starting to go numb. It’s all too much; Chloe’s watching her through hooded eyes, both of their cheeks flushed as Chloe’s fingers corkscrew themselves in and out of Beca’s cunt. 

“Watch me fuck your pretty little pussy until you cum for me,” Chloe demands thickly, enunciating her words clearly so that Beca can watch them fall off her lips through the mirror.

“ _ Fuck _ !” she cries out as her orgasm takes over, eyelids slamming shut as she feels herself unraveling against Chloe’s hand. 

Chloe’s thumb is still gently working against her clit, coaxing her down from her high until she’s pulling away at the sensitivity. 

She can feel Chloe smiling against her shoulder before Beca finds the strength to turn herself around so that she’s sitting in Chloe’s lap, and pull Chloe in for a gentle kiss. She feels Chloe pulling away from their kiss, only to bring her fingers, the ones that were just inside of Beca, up to her mouth.

Chloe moans against her fingers as Beca’s tongue swirls around them, tasting herself. Chloe shifts beneath her, reminding Beca that she has yet to cum. Chloe slides her fingers out from Beca’s mouth and instead, tangles them in her hair, pulling Beca in for another kiss as Beca’s hands fall to cup Chloe’s breasts.

Her head rolls back with a low moan as she feels Beca rolling her nipples between her fingers. She moans again at the loss of contact as Beca’s fingers move, only to feel them tracing idly against her inner thigh.

“Baby, don’t tease,” Chloe whines. 

Beca can’t help but smirk as she slows her movements, inching closer to where Chloe needs her most.

“See what you do to me?” Chloe groans through shaky breaths as Beca’s fingers finally make contact with her wet cunt. 

Beca can’t help but moan, pussy painfully clenching against nothing at the words. 

She sinks two fingers into Chloe, thumb delicately gliding along Chloe’s pussy as she allows Chloe to set their rhythm. She debates teasing Chloe a little longer, but the way that her fingers slid so easily inside of her lets Beca know that Chloe isn’t going to last long.

“You look so good like that, baby.”

Chloe is rocking against her wantonly, delirious with need for release. Beca can tell that she’s on the cusp as she feels her pussy clench around her fingers; she can only imagine how good Chloe looks in the mirror as she's fucking her. 

Instead of speeding up to a pace that she  _ knows  _ will get Chloe there, she slows her movements. Chloe moans at the loss of contact as Beca brushes her hand off on Chloe’s thigh.

“Don’t stop,” Chloe pants, looking as though she’s on the verge of tears.

Beca lets out a low laugh as she sinks to her knees, head settling between Chloe’s thighs. She dares to allow her tongue to dart out and experimentally lap against Chloe’s sensitive clit.

“Fuck, Bec,” Chloe whimpers above her. “ _ Please _ .”

She moans against Chloe’s clit as she sits up higher on her knees, working her left hand between her own legs until she’s fucking them both. She spreads her legs a bit more and arches her back, wanting to give Chloe a view of her fucking herself as she sucks on her clit. 

Chloe’s bucking wildly against her as Beca sucks on her clit, tongue swirling around it. Chloe’s close, she knows it. She pulls her free hand from where it had been gripping onto Chloe’s hip, and pumps two fingers into Chloe, moaning into her clit as she feels Chloe clenching around her.

“I’m gonna cum!” Chloe cries out, her fingers tightening in Beca’s hair, pressing her impossibly closer. 

She picks up the pace, Chloe’s hips meeting her stroke for stroke until she’s crying out in ecstasy, grip clenching tighter onto Beca’s hair as she reaches her climax. 

It’s enough to set Beca off, and she moans against Chloe as her own orgasm hits. Chloe’s still moaning obscenities, bucking against Beca’s hand as Beca comes down from her own high. She pulls her mouth away from Chloe’s sensitive clit, looking up at a panting, slack-jawed Chloe.

She feels Chloe tug gently at her head and slowly slides her fingers out from inside of her. She brings them to her mouth to lick them clean, not once breaking eye contact with Chloe, who is watching her with a dreamy haze in her baby blues as she does this.

Beca makes her way back up Chloe’s body until they’re face to face again. Chloe is the first to initiate contact again, pulling Beca in for a lazy kiss. 

Chloe pouts for a second as she pulls away and starts to move so that she's no longer between Chloe's legs, though she is quickly sated as Beca presses against her side, head leaning on Chloe’s shoulder. 

Beca’s eyes flicker towards their reflection in the mirror and she can’t help but grin. They both look absolutely ravished, cheeks flushed, chests heaving. Her hair is snarled where Chloe’s fingers had threaded so violently through it; Chloe’s isn’t much better.

“So I take it you like the new mirror,” Chloe whispers in her ear.

“Couldn’t have picked a better one myself,” Beca assures her lovingly, pressing a quick kiss to Chloe’s cheek. 


End file.
